Jafar's Lamp
Jafar's Lamp was the prison of Jafar and Iago at the end of the original Aladdin film. Physical appearance Jafar's lamp is/was identical to Genie's lamp in appearance. The only difference is it has a black coloring and an upside down handle. Appearances ''Aladdin At the end of the film [[Aladdin (film)|''Aladdin]], the title character tricked Jafar into wishing he was an all-powerful genie. Aladdin, knowing the evil sorcerer would be sealed into a lamp for eternity to do a master's bidding, held up Jafar's black, would-be prison that appears once the wish is granted by Genie and it swallowed Jafar (while pulling Iago with him) inside. Genie then sent the lamp far into the Cave of Wonders for 10,000 years. ''The Return of Jafar In ''The Return of Jafar, Iago managed to escape the lamp, but instead of releasing Jafar from it, he threw it down a nearby well, due to Iago having grown irritated that Jafar does not grant him credit when it is due, and instead used him (with Jafar also making the grave mistake of reminding Iago shouting "Polly Want a Cracker" that finalized Iago's decision). Later, Abis Mal finds the lamp at the well and rubbed it, releasing Jafar. At the end of the film, Aladdin and his friends tried to capture Jafar's lamp so they could destroy it, which would thus destroy Jafar. In the end, a wounded Iago, having fully turned against Jafar, kicked the lamp into a lava pit and it melted away, causing Jafar to electrocute, then explode into nothingness, destroying him forever. Cameo apperances Another black lamp exactly look-like Jafar's one is seen in the Aladdin series episode When Chaos Comes Calling as the Evil Genie's one. Trivia *Jafar was pulled into a lamp once again by Mickey Mouse at the end of Mickey's House of Villains. However, this lamp looked like the one that belonged to Genie. This actually makes sense, as the original black lamp had been destroyed in The Return of Jafar. *The Lamp (either Genie's or Jafar's) makes a cameo in the ride Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Upon finding it in the luggage, G2-9T will state that the Star Tours' non-smoking policy extends to luggage as well. *The lamp might be black to reflect Jafar's villainous personality. Gallery ''Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9587.jpg|Jafar's lamp takes shape at Genie Jafar's base aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9616.jpg|Aladdin raises Jafar's lamp to swallow Genie Jafar. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9562.jpg|Genie Jafar getting sucked into his lamp aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9674.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9684.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9698.jpg|Genie about to flick Jafar's lamp aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Jafar's lamp flying across the desert The Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-593.jpg|Iago gets blasted out of the lamp. returnjafar-disneyscreencaps_com-620.jpg|Jafar's Lamp Glowing return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-631.jpg The Return of Jafar (152).jpg|Jafar's lamp cast down the well returnjafar-disneyscreencaps_com-2399.jpg Abis mal.jpg|Abis Mal rubbing Jafar's Lamp return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-2392.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-2479.jpg Thereturnofjafar882.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps_com-7324.jpg|Jafar's Lamp in a Lava Pit return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-7106.jpg|The lamp falls into the lava Thereturnofjafar915.jpg|Jafar's lamp melting away Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20110516154457 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154447 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154445 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153953 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-26.png Miscellaneous Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Ariel 2.jpg|Ariel holding the lamp in ''Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Ariel.jpg Category:Magical Objects Category:Those destroyed Category:Objects Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Villain's lair Category:Aladdin Objects